Even Hidden Scars Are Still There
by Ciscokat
Summary: I used to fight for other people's entertainment, but then I got bored. Now, I kill for money, but I'm getting bored with that too. I wonder what it will be this time. Hopefully something fun. Well, that guy over there looks kinda interesting. The one in the Straw Hat. OCXZoro
1. Ace and the Little Brother

*Starts during Chapter 155 of the Manga! Basically when Crocodile is saving the people of Alabasta from Pirates. So, Chopper has joined the Straw Hats, but they have not met Mr. 2 Bon Clay yet, but are soon to arrive at Alabasta, where Mitsu is hanging out.* - Another note, I'm not going to do the Japanese endings for names, so I do apologize for any confusion! Enjoy!

**I do not own One Piece( the characters, or the story line)! Simply borrowing! **

Chapter One

**Sandy Island, Kingdom of Alabata: Port Town Nanohana**

A group of citizens of Alabasta were desperately attempting to fight against pirates. A young girl was leaning against a wall, in the shadow of the alley way. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the fighting. She blew a bubble, and once it popped she opened her blood red eyes to look at the crowd. She smirked, and were falling miserably.

She put her hand on the short sword that was attached to her belt, but hesitated. If she took action now, then everything she had done up to this point would have been worthless. Weighing the upsides and down sides, she stopped the calculations when she heard one of the women shout a name.

"Crocodile!" She cried as tears dropped down her bruised face.

"Sir Crocodile!" A man's happy but weak voice joined her as well.

"Oh... Crocodile...!"

"You've come for us...!"

Soon the crowd began to chant, "Crocodile! Crocodile! Crocodile!"

"No way." One of the pirates muttered, "From the 'Seven Armed Seas'?!"

"Silence you ignorant peasants!" A loud and pride voice shouted over the noise. At the sound of his voice, the crowd only began to cheer louder, as the pirates found their knees shacking. "I have only come for that pirate's head!"

"So cool!" A women swooned, completely ignoring the pirate that had been holding a sword to her neck only moments before. The pirate was looking up at the top of the tower in sheer fear.

"But you always save us!" A man howled. "Long live Crocodile!"

The crowd began to loudly chant together, "The guardian Deity of Alabasta Crocodile! Crocodile! King of the Desert! Crocodile!"

The girl smirked and popped her bubble once again. She turned and walked away from the crowd. There was no need for her there.

Suddenly, the dark alley was light up in front of her. A ripped bare chested man was leaning against to the cold wall in front of her. He had a single flame burning over his pointer finger. "Mitsu." He commented almost with a laugh.

"Ace." Mitsu replied in response with a curt nod as she walked past him.

Sighing that his attempts had failed, Ace turned and followed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Work." Mitsu replied with a wave of her hand.

Ace pulled his hat over his eyes, "Same. Want to come with me to eat?"

Mitsu turned to look at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Food. Food is good. Are you treating?"

"But of course." Ace laughed.

Mitsu sighed. "I mean really treating. Not running out on the bill as usual."

"Uh." Ace sweat dropped.

Mitsu just laughed in response. "Come on Ace. We have some catching up to do. How are the White beard pirates treating you?"

"Good! Good!" Ace replied dashing after his fast walking friend.

**Later in a Restaurant**

Mitsu sat at the counter next to Ace. Sighing, she looked at the huge amount of dirty dishes. Disgusted, she pushed them farther away. She then looked at him. He was asleep, his face in his dish and his arm still stuck upright. Spinning her stool around, she looked at everyone else in the restaurant. Smirking, she noted their "hilarious" responses.

"He appears to have died while conversing with the owner of the shop." One of them commented.

"He appears to be a traveler." One of them added. "And didn't that girl come in with him?

"Everyone thinks he may have accidentally eaten a "desert strawberry."

Mitsu, who had almost joined Ace in sleeping due to sheer boredom, perked up. "Desert Strawberry?"

One of the men looked at her. "A poisonous spider that looks like a red strawberry. If you unwittingly eat it, you suddenly die a few days later."

One more added, "A number of hours after that the body spreads an infectious poison so nobody has approached him."

A women sighed holding her baby tighter, looking directly at the young traveler. "In the desert, what you don't know can kill you."

"Desert Strawberry." Mitsu sighed tilting her head back. "If I could get my hands on that my job would be so much easier!"

"Look at the arm holding the fork. If it's stuck that way..."

"They say it's the strength of the poison in the "Desert Strawberry...!"

Suddenly Ace sat back up. "Aaaaah! He came back to life!" The towns people wailed, and Ace just looked at them like they were insane. He went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"Damn..." Ace moaned as he finished chewing. "I feel asleep."

"You fell asleep?!" They howled at him.

"In the middle of a meal and conversation?!"

"And he just started chewing again!"

Mitsu laughed. "You guys really thought he was dead?" They looked at her and then back at Ace.

"Jeez, what are you guys so worked up about?" Ace asked staring to eat again. At this point, Mitsu spun her chair around again, giving up on this useless conversation.

At least joining Ace had somewhat payed off. Desert Strawberry. If she could find one and feed it to her target, she wouldn't exactly have to kill him herself now would she. Mitsu shock her head. It probably would be easier to slit his neck than to find a spider in the desert.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Don't have a problem with eating in full public."

Mitsu glanced at the Marine and rolled her eyes. "Are two cigars really necessary?" Ace laughed.

Completely ignoring their conversation as it had nothing to do with her, Mitsu contined on eating.

"I'm on a search.. For my little brother." Portgas D. Ace commented, and Mitsu choked on the food she had in her mouth.

"You have a brother?" She asked surprised.

"Yep." Ace laughed.

"Did not see that one coming." Mitsu laughed returning to her food. She once again decided to ignore the conversation between the Marine and Pirate.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "Rocket!" Both Ace and Smoker crashed through the wall next to her leaving a huge gap. Mitsu looked at the hole, glanced back at the boy who caused, and then went back to her food.

Soon the two men returned and Smoker shouted, "Strawhat!"

The young pirate had joined next to Mitsu and was stuffing his face. He suddenly started talking with his mouth full, spraying food bits all over the Marine. Mitsu looked at him, "How do you get you cheeks that big?" she asked, but both of them ignored her.

Strawhat suddenly ran away. "Seriously!" Mitsu shouted after him. "How in the world do you get your cheeks that big!"

Ace suddenly reappeared from the hole. "Crap!" He howled, and then grabbed Mitsu's arm. "Wait, Luffy! It's me!" He shouted running off, dragging the girl along with him.

"I called it Ace. It's always eat and run with you." Mitsu sighed, pulling her arm out of his grasp and joining him in his race after his brother. "So that's your brother."

With out replying, Ace sprinted after them. Mitsu moaned, but followed. This "race" was pretty much a light jog for her. But, Mitsu was bored. And when Mitsu was bored, she had a habit of looking for trouble. And if there had been one thing she learned from the young pirate she was with, was that Ace had a habit of getting himself in trouble. So, life with him around was interesting.

"You're not getting away!" Smoker shouted using his devil fruit. "WHITE BLOW!"

Ace jumped in front of the attack, and called out, "Kagerou"! (Heat Haze)"

Mitsu slowed down, as the smoke cleared. "Seriously, what's with boys and them naming their attacks..." She sweat dropped and crossed her arms as she watched the fight.

"You may be "Smoke", but I am "Fire". Your powers don't stand a chance against mine." Ace commented proudly.

"Cocky much." Mitsu laughed shacking her head.

"Who's that?!" The people standing next to Ace's brother shouted.

"Ace..?!" Luffy commented in almost sheer shock.

"You haven't changed a bit...Luffy." Ace replied with a huge grin. "Well, we can't talk like this. You guys run, I'll catch up to you. I need to stay here and stop these guys for you. Go!"

"Let's go!" Luffy howled pointing towards the port, running full speed.

"Huh?!" His crew gasped. "Who is that?!" But they received no response.

Ace looked at the young girl who was standing behind the Marine he was still holding it bay. "Hey, Mitsu. Go protect my kid brother will you?"

Mitsu looked at him blinked a couple of times, and started to run after the strawhats. As she passed Ace, she commented, "You owe me big time." Ace's triumph smile widened even more.


	2. Mitsu, Mitsu Kohana

Wow... So much shorter than the previous one... Oh well, it is a good ending point! I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think! :)

Chapter Two

**Back at the Going Merry**

Having sent off Karoo with a letter from BB to her father, the Strawhats had cast off. Mitsu sat on the railing carefully balanced, off to the side. No one had questioned her presence, so she just listened in on her conversation. The strawhats were now discussing the brothers.

Suddenly Ace joined them, knocking his brother off of the railing. "Just who can you beat?" He laughed with a huge cocky smile.

"Ace!" The whole crew shouted, and Mitsu rolled her eyes. Ace always had to show off.

"Yo!" Ace laughed with a wave, and then bowed his head, "Hey everyone. Thanks for taking care of my brother."

"No kidding." One of the crew members smirked, and Mitsu let out a little laugh. Once again, she was pretty much ignored. Bored, and repaying the treatment, she started to gaze off into the ocean. The land of Alabasta may be desert, but the shores and sea were beautiful. Water then splashed up into her face, causing Mitsu to cough. Her eyes started to water due to the salt. She turned back to the others.

"Having a dumb little brother... Makes an older brother worry." Ace laughed at Luffy's confusing with his gift. "He probably gives you guys lots of trouble, too. Take care of him for me..." He was talking to the crew but then glanced up. "Mitsu, do me a huge favor. Stay with him for a while." Ace commented. Mitsu shrugged, and Ace jumped off the ship onto his own bellow.

"What?!" Luffy wailed. "You're leaving already?!"

"Yeah." Ace replied.

"You can chill out here a little longer! I haven't seen you in so long." Luffy wailed, and Mitsu joined him in the railing.

"I told you, I only came to do that. I'm chasing a major criminal right now... He's been calling himself "Blackbeard" lately. But he originally used to be a member of the Whitebeard second corps. My subordinate." Ace looked off into the distance, a shadow covering his eyes." "He committed the worst possible crime on a pirate ship... "Crew mate killing"."

"Ouch." Mitsu muttered, and the others were silent.

"I'm the commander, so I have to finish him off. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be back here in this part of the sea." He then turned to his brother with his ever famous smile. "The next time we meet... Will be at the pirates' summit." He then speed off.

"No...No way...! How could someone that sensible be Luffy's brother?!" The orange haired women asked, in sheer shock.

"I was surer he would be as irresponsible as Luffy." The one with the funky long nose added.

"What a great guy, cares about his brother...!" The swordsman commented. Mitsu noted that he carried three swords, which seemed a little unnecessary.

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing." The little adorable teddy bear cried.

"I don't get it... The sea's a mysterious place." The blonde dude with a cigarette contined.

Princess BB sighed, "Please. Everyone..." Mitsu tilted her head. Princess and pirates. Certainly an interesting combination.

"See you later!" Luffy howled waving his hand.

The strawhats and Mitsu watched as Ace was overtaken by about 50 ships. He then jumped over them, and proceeded to destroy them in a single attack.

"That's Ace for you!" Mitsu laughed leaning across the railing next to Luffy.

Suddenly the whole strawhat crew panicked. "Who the hell are you?" The green haired swordsman commented as a good half of the crew was hiding behind him.

Mitsu sweat dropped. "Dudes, seriously? I've been with you since you ran away from the marines."

"Why?" Luffy asked, pushing his hat back.

Mitsu shrugged. "Ace and I have a habits of doing favors for each other."

"Ahh." BB weakly commented, and then she quoted Ace, "Mitsu, do me a huge favor. Stay with him for a while." Mitsu nodded.

Luffy smiled widely at the girl. "Hello, Ace's friend! I am Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King."

Mitsu smirked. "Mitsu. Mitsu Kohana." Luffy grabbed her hands and started to shake them happily. Mitsu looked at his funny moving arms, to him, to his arms, at him, and then back to his arms. "What in the world are you."

Luffy grinned. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Great." Mitsu moaned.


	3. Questions and Attempted Answers

**Hello! Sorry the loooonnnngggg time between these two updates, you would think summer would make is easier. Ha, yeah right…. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this part, and please someone let me know if you do! Anyone will tell you that writers write faster when people tell them they like it. xp **

**Either way, ENJOY! 3**

**I don't own One Piece or a majority of the storyline, only Mitsu Kohana, and the parts that I add in! :) Eiichiro Oda is the genius here! **

Chapter Three

**On the Going Marry**

Mitsu sat on the railing chewing her gum, watching the crew carefully. No one had bothered to introduce themselves other than Luffy and an attempted Usopp, but she had pretty much gotten it now.

Luffy was a complete air head, but truly wasn't that different from his brother Ace. The crew members trusted him, and his devil fruit was quite interesting. He was joking around with his straw hat, which to Mitsu, appeared to be a lot more important then just being his trademark.

Then, there was Princess BB, who appeared to be quite close to the pirates, and they appeared to be helping her. Very un-pirate like, but what ever floats their boat. She was passing out cloaks to wear as none of the strawhats were dressed for the desert.

The orange haired woman's name was Nami, and she seem to be really in charge. She was wearing the Log Pose, and was the navigator. She had a temper, but a lot of sense as well.

Long nose's name was Usopp, and Mitsu didn't quite get what is job was. At first he tried to introduce himself to Mitsu as Captain, before he got hit on the head by Nami. That would be a job for later.

The chef was Sanji, and he was moping about the girl's changing clothes. Love sick, Mitsu smirked, as he had already attempted to flirt with her twice alone. But the food he had brought her was pretty tasty.

And then there was the absolutely adorable reindeer Chopper. After a closer look, Mitsu could tell he was a reindeer rather than a teddy bear, but didn't get why he was walking on two legs and why he was traveling with pirates. That was even stranger than the princess, but the Grand Line is a strange place. Strange things happen.

Finally, Mitsu turned her attention to Pirate Hunter Zoro. He didn't seem nearly as frightening as he had been played off as, and hunter turned the people he was hunting. Interesting. The guy had green hair, almost as different than her red eyes, and fought with three swords. How does one even fight with three swords, when they only have two hands. She had never seen it before.

The main thing that bothered Mitsu about Zoro, was how closely he was watching her. The rest of the crew had excepted Mitsu the second Luffy did, but Zoro had been glaring at her since then. She glared back at him, and neither of them faltered. This went on until BB called for them.

"Everybody, look." Mitsu and Zoro glanced over. "This is a rough map of the area. And this is our destination! It's called "Yuba". We'll cross the sandora, then head out for it."

"And Yuba is there the leader of the rebellion is." Zoro commented looking back at BB.

Luffy laughed and punched the air, "So, I just have to kick his ass, right?!"

"Would you stop that?!" BB wailed. "I want to persuade the rebellion not to shed any more blood...!" She added and Mitsu raised her eyebrow.

"Harder said than done." She muttered.

Zoro noted her comment, and reworded it for the princess who hadn't. "A rebellion of 700,000 people? Will they stop?"

"Will they... Stop..?" BB repeated, unsure of herself. Gaining confidence she contined, starting quite. "We'll discover everything on the way to Yuba... Exactly what the Baroque Works has done to this country...! Exactly what the Alabastan people have gone through...! WE CAN STOP THIS SENSELESS VIOLENCE...! I WON'T LET BAROQUE WORKS DO WHAT THEY WANT TO MY COUNTRY!" She finished with a roar.

"BB." Nami muttered, and Usopp was silent.

Lovey dovey Sanji mused, "I'll make a special desert-crossing lunch for you, BB!"

"Whoa!" Chopper cried, "This sounds interesting."

"Sorry about that..." Zoro muttered.

Mitsu had started to stare off into the ocean hearing the speech, recalling similar words she had said long ago. A long long time ago.

"Okay, BB!" Luffy shouted, catching Mitsu attention. "I understand! Let's go! Upa!" He added the last part jumping into the air.

"Yuba." Mitsu sighed.

"YUBA." Luffy howled correcting himself, and jumping again.

"That's right." Mitsu laughed.

Mitsu sat on the railing with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed, but she was constantly blowing and popping bubbles, showing she was still awake. There were foot steps, and Mitsu opened her eyes a crack. Princess BB was inching closer to her, not completely sure how to approach.

"Miss Kohana?" She asked softly. Mitsu opened her eyes completely, turned at her, and smiled sweetly. "If you go out into the desert wearing what you are, you'll burn. Here you go." She handed her one of the cloaks.

"Thank you." Mitsu replied, and BB nodded and quickly dashed off. Mitsu who had still been smiling sweetly, turned her head. Her smile dropped to a frown and her eyes flashed. "Now Roronoa Zoro." She teased. "If you have a problem, is it not best to say it?"

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked.

"Straight to the point aren't we." Mitsu laughed jumping off the railing. "Have a not already answered that?" She smiled. "Ace asked me to."

"Then why haven't you left yet?" Zoro contined.

"You guys are about to rage a war are you not?" Mitsu replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the railing again. She had hardly moved from that spot. She liked it. "Wars lead to death, and Ace would kill me if anything happened to his brother when I was supposed to be watching him. Isn't it funny, he is so overprotective yet I didn't even know that your caption even existed." Zoro didn't reply, so Mitsu turned the conversation the other way. "My turn. Why do you care three swords around?"

"Santoryu." Zoro replied. Mitsu blinked at him. "Three sword style."

"You use three at once?" Mitsu asked rubbing her head. As much as she hated to admit it, she had always struggled to use a katana, leaving her with a short sword and a dagger. Zoro nodded. "Interesting." She laughed. "You'll have to show me how that works some time. Now. Next question. What is Usopp's job."

Zoro looked at her, then his crew mate, then her again. "He fixes stuff."

"Oh." Mitsu sighed, even more confused, but Zoro gave her no further explanation. She looked back across to the sea. "We're here."


	4. The Hunters Hiring the Hunted

**Hello! Ciscokat here, and it took me yet again for ever to update! Well, at least people are reading this which makes me really happy! Thanks so much! **

**Okay just a little note, to clear things up, this will be a time skip here, basically skipping over the Strawhat's complete journey across the desert. Yes, Mitsu was there, but with how I am writing this story it would take wayyyy to long to get anywhere. So there will be lots of skipping. Please bear with me! Thank you! :) **

**Again, I don't own One Piece or any of its characters or the story line. This is a fan fiction so I am adding my Mitsu Kohana and changing parts of the story with complete respect for the original author and story. ONE PIECE IS AMAZING! :)**

Chapter Four

**The Hunters Hiring the Hunted**

Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Smoker, and Mitsu sat or stood behind bars. Luffy and Usopp looked out between the metal bars with strange looks on their faces, while everyone else was just irritated.

Suddenly Smoker attacked Luffy. Everyone in the crew jumped and panicked as they saw their captain being pined to the ground. Mitsu didn't move from her spot, just watched through the bars ignoring their conversation. She stared dead on looking at the man behind their capture. Smoker had ended up explaining to the pirates what "seastone" was.

"Than this cage is made of the same..." Nami asked finally getting it.

"If it wasn't I'd be long gone." Smoker replied and then glared at the pirates. "After destroying the whole lot of you, of course..." He turned his attention to Mitsu, who still hadn't moved. "Especially you, "Dark Angel Mitsu Kohana".

Mitsu's eyes darted to the Marine, and she smiled. "Good to see you as well, Smoker." She then looked back at the target for her glares, someone everyone else had pretty much forgotten that this man was there.

Zoro's face was shadowed as he slowly drew one of his swords.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! NO, WAIT!" Usopp howled at his crew mate's actions. "HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WHILE WE'RE IN THIS PREDICAMENT?!"

Suddenly, Mitsu's glares target finally spoke. "He's right. Cut it out." The others turned to look at their captor. "You'll kill each other." Crocodile smirked. "Why can't you all be friends...?!"

"Crocodile...!" Smoker hissed.

"Oooh... You really are a stray hound, Smoker. You never thought of me as your ally from the start." Smoker laughed. "Oh... That's right. I was going to have you die in an "accident". I reported that you've been fighting the "strawhats" several times. HAHAHA." Smoker's glare intensified. "I don't know why you came here, but it was obviously of your own accord. The governments believe me. They wouldn't send any marines here normally..." Smoker held back, but there were many things that he wanted to say. "Unless you count Miss Kohona here of course."

Everyone's eyes but Mitsu's flashed in surprise. Smoker glanced at her, but Mitsu's face was emotionless. She was sitting on the couch, with her arms and legs crossed. "You knew?" Mitsu asked, with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Who your target is? Or who hired you?" Crocodile asked. "Both, truthfully." He laughed. "Marines couldn't touch him without going through me, so they hired you. Ha, they are hypocrites don't you agree, Miss Kohnoa?" He contined when there was no response. "They hate pirates, but then they create people like me, the "Shichibukai". Pirates with immunity. They put a price on your head, but then ask you for help." He shock his head. "Such strange people." Mitsu dropped her smile, but made no other movement. Smoker gripped his weapon tighter. The straw hats said nothing, until Zoro broke the silence.

"So that's one of the "Shichibukai"..." He commented, and Nami and Usopp panicked.

"So you are," Luffy commented pushing himself up from the ground. "Crocodile, huh...?!" He jumped up and grabbed the bars. "Hey! You!" He suddenly got a lot weaker. "Fighh meeh..."

Everyone else in the cage sweat dropped. "Don't touch the cage!" Usopp shouted at his oblivious captain.

"You did well to come this far, "Strawhat"... I never thought I'd actually meet you. Don't worry, I'll be killing you very soon..." He smirked. "But the guest of honor isn't here yet. I've just sent my partner to go pick her up."

The caged fell silent, and Mitsu closed her eyes. 'Stay safe, Princess.' She thought. 'Robin isn't someone to be messed with. She is like me. A demon.'

**So yeah... This is really short. Awkward! Its just a good place to stop, hehehe! Alright, the next part WILL be up by the end of the day, promiseeee! :) THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	5. Tick Tock Tick Tock

**Chapter Five! Smiles, Alright! I don't own One Piece, or its characters, only Mitsu! :) Enjoy**

**Chapter Five**

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

"If we die here.." Luffy howled. "Who's going to stop him?!" Mitsu smirked, and looked around at everyone's reactions. They were quite interesting.

"Don't get too conceited.." Crocodile smirked back at him. "Little man..."

"No, that's you... You're the little one!" Luffy replied with an expression of pure anger.

Nami and Usopp instantly panicked. "That's one of the "Shichibukai", you fool...!"

Mitsu covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, but she couldn't stop her body from shacking. This man was quite interesting.

Suddenly a crocodile's head appeared. Mitsu instantly stopped laughing. "Crocodile has a pet crocodile. Seriously?" She moaned rolling her eyes. No one else was finding this situation as interesting as she was.

"If you're going to abandon them, now's the time to do it, Miss Wednesday. You want to stop the rebellion, right?" Crocodile laughed as the his pet crocodile creeped closer to the others.

"It's enormous." BB quivered.

"Princess." Mitsu commented standing up. This instantly shut everyone else's shouts off. They all looked at her, after all she hadn't moved this whole entire time. "Run." She contined looking at the girl dead on. "Go save your people."

"Yeah, you can't fight it, BB!" Nami shouted. Weaker she added. "B-but save us too...!"

Mitsu looked at the hesitating Princess and added, "Look out the window, princess. They're lining up waiting for food. The key's in one of them, but how long will it take to find out which one. Go save your people."

BB hesitated, but then the crocodile lunged at her. Mitsu instinctively reached through the bars and threw her back wards.

"Its so fast!" Luffy howled.

"It crushed the stone staircase in one bite!" Usopp added panicked. "Those jaws much be insanely powerful!"

BB got hit by the crocodile's tail and was thrown farther up the stairs.

"Run!" Mitsu howled once she got up. "We got this." BB weakly looked at her and then ran up the staircase. Mitsu smiled, but instantly had her mood smashed as Nami slammed into her.

"What are you doing?" Nami screamed holding the slightly smaller girl against the bars. "She was our hope, now we're going to die in this cage."

Mitsu could feel her energy slip from her. Sea stone really did work, and it sucked. Smoker stood up, and pulled Nami back. When the orange haired girl looked at the Marine with surprise, he said, "Your holding a devil fruit user against sea stone." He sat back down. "Besides, Dark Angel Mitsu always has a plan. She's a demon who can get out of anything."

Mitsu laughed as she stood back up. The sudden release of pressure had caused her to fall to the ground. "Counting on Mr. Prince." Mitsu laughed brushing herself off.

"That idiot?" Zoro asked confused, finally speaking up. "But didn't the other guy say he caught him."

Mitsu laughed and tapped her ear. "Well, none of you are obviously assassins. I've learned to be able to tell when people are being forced to say things against their will. His voice kept on squeaking and it sounded like he was crying."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, THE WATER!" Luffy panicked.

"GYAAAAAAAH! I'M GONNA DIE! GYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Usopp wailed.

"Once this cage gets filled, we're done for!" Nami panicked.

"Its up to my knee! To my knee!" Luffy whimpered.

Suddenly Nami started to taunt the beast and it attacked the cage.

"It didn't work!" Nami wailed.

"Will this cage ever open." Luffy cried as the crocodile attacked again. There was once again no damage.

Suddenly Mitsu held up her arm through the cage.

"What are you doing?" Nami panicked, trying to pull the girl forward. She wasn't able to even cause her to move.

Mitsu smiled, but kept her eyes locked. "Tempting it. If anything, attacking us will just make it worse." The croc took the bait and attempted to bite her. Mitsu pulled her short sword from her belt and lashed at it pulling her arm back.

The crocodile quivered and retreated to the back of the room. Mitsu smirked. "Safe for now."

Zoro reached over and grabbed her arm. He held it up and they both watched as the blood trickled down into the water. "It got you."

"Its fine!" Mitsu replied pulling her arm away from the green haired swordsman. She sat back down. "And now we wait."

**Eek… Another short one.. Awkward! Anyway, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could some of you fine people let me know how I'm doing? :) If not, oh well! I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! 3 THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Demons

**AHHH! Apologies! It took me forever in order to update this! But... You know... No one's reviewing... (sitting in the corner drawing images on the ground) mumble. Do none of you like it? Tears! **

** Oh, and I just noticed that this story was rated M... I don't know why... So, I changed it to T. I may change that again, later, but until then there will only be cursing and fights! Romance yes, but that may take awhile... I'M WORKING ON IT, PROMISE! 3 Hehehe... This Alabata ark... I didn't understand just how long it was... Whoops! So, lots of skipping, I guess! :) **

** Anyway, enjoy Chapter Six! I don't own the Strawhat pirates or the story line! Enjoy. (And please do review...) GIGGLES! **

**Chapter Six **

**Demons**

The last thing Mitsu remembered was the water bursting into the room and her thinking something along the lines of 'Oh Crap." Now something was pulling her up, and there was an arm tightly rapped around her waist. She couldn't breath. 'Being a Devil Fruit user sucks.' She thought.

They burst through the surface and who ever had been carrying her tossed her rather ruffly on the ground. She coughed out the water she had swallowed and looked at him. It had been the green haired swordsman, who had also been carrying Smoker. "Thanks." She gasped, rather irritated, sitting up. Zoro just looked at her and nodded. She hated being a Devil Fruit user. Her Devil Fruit was all but useless, she couldn't even use it. But she was still useless in water. At least she was the only one still moving.

"Aaah, It's Smoker! Why'd you bring our enemy up, Zoro?!" Nami panicked.

"Shut up." Zoro muttered pulling the Marine further up from the water. "I didn't want to."

"He's not gonna die, anyways." Sanji sighed, attempting to fix his now drenched hair.

Smoker was coughing rather hardly. He had swallowed more water than the rest. And he probably hadn't had as much practice dealing with water. Mitsu shuttered remembering her 'practice.' But then again, Usopp and Luffy were both still out as well. She sweat dropped. Why was Usopp out?

"Whatever." Nami sighed, also fixing her hair. "Let's hurry!"

"We lost a lot of time. Can we still make it, BB?!" Sanji asked rather worried.

BB hesitated, and then replied. "I don't know."

"Thats why I told you to just go." Mitsu muttered attempting to drain the water out of her robes. Which was simply not happening. She was pretty much ignored.

"Nami, Do you still have that perfume you bought in Nanohana?" Sanji asked.

"Huh?" Nami asked surprised. "Yeah... Why?"

"Put it on!" Sanji laughed.

"Like this?" Nami giggled and Sanji instantly swooned.

"Aaaah, fall in love to the end of the world!" Sanji gasped his eyes turning to hearts.

Zoro sweat dropped, and commented, "Seriously. Just die."

Mitsu laughed but it was short lived. "Roronoa!" Smoker howled as he shot his weapon at the swordsman. Mitsu, who had been standing in the way, ducked and now was watching this from a crouch. Zoro easily blocked it. "Why did you save me?" He gasped.

Zoro just looked at him, and easily knocked the weapon away. "I was only following "Captain's Orders"... You don't have to thank me, okay? It's just him being weird." Mitsu smirked, but Smoker just glared at the pirate.

"Then..." He slowly started. "I assume you don't have any complaints if I have to complete my duties as a professional here?"

"Look...!" Sanji sighed. "This is what we get for saving that stupid sailor!" Mitsu nodded in agreement, standing up, but Smoker didn't move. He was thinking of something, very hard, staring at the pirates. Mitsu who was standing behind him, heard a click and she whipped around.

Something darted into one of the corridors, but when she got there what ever it was, was gone. She sighed, and headed back to the others, wondering what she had missed. Her eyes widened when she heard what was next.

"Only this one time..." Smoker muttered, his head slightly down. "Will I let you get away.." The pirates were in shock. "The next time we meet, you're a dead man... Remember that, Strawhat Luffy"..."

"There they are!" A marine from behind Mitsu shouted. "The Straw-hat crew!" The members, other than Zoro and Luffy panicked. Zoro was laughing, and Luffy was still in shock. They started to run off, and Mitsu jogged to join them.

Or at least tried too. She quickly found Smoker's jutte being held to her neck. "That doesn't include you, "Dark Angel". I'm taking you in."

Mitsu looked at him with a smile and a mocking giggle. She took a step back and easily jumped over Smoker and his weapon, landing behind Luffy.

"You haven't caught me yet, Smoker." She smiled, her eyes flashing. "Better luck next time." She turned and ran after the strawhats, feeling Luffy one her tail. Smoker didn't move to chase after them, even as the other Marines ran past.

"Hi Guys!" Chopper shouted, as a giant crab suddenly ran in front of them.

Everyone instantly starting freaking out in surprise. "A crab." Mitsu muttered holding her head in her hands. "I swear, ever moment with you guys just gets stranger and stranger." Zoro who was standing next to her cracked a smile, looking down at the drenched blonde.

"Let's ride!" Chopper giggled rather happily.

"I am not getting on a crab." Mitsu muttered taking a few steps back, while the others walked forward. "It is a fucking crab. I am not getting on a crab." She sweat dropped, everyone else was getting on. Taking a deep breath, she jumped on as well. Ace was so going to pay for this.

"Okaaaay!" Chopper cried. "Here we goooooo! Depart!"

Suddenly, BB screamed, and everyone's heads wipped around. "BB!" The pirates shouted, the princess was being pulled away by a golden hook.

"Crocodile." Mitsu hissed, and attempted to grab on to the princess' hand, but the blue haired girl was too far away.

"Stop. Chopper!" Zoro shouted, as Chopper panicked.

"BB!" Luffy howled. "It's him!" He screamed, very aggravated. He suddenly pushed off past Mitsu and grabbed BB throwing her back.

Mitsu neatly caught the princess and looked at Luffy. He was holding onto the hook.

"Hey! Luffy!" Sanji shouted.

"That idiot!" Zoro hissed, taking the princess from Mitsu, who she had almost shoved into his arms as she turned to their captain.

"Luffy!" BB screamed.

"You guys go ahead! I'll be fine by myself!" Luffy howled, as he went flying towards two figures standing in the sand.

"Like damn you will." Mitsu shouted back, and then glared at the crew. "You guys go, I'll get him."

Before anyone could protest, she had jumped off the crab and was now running through the sand. The pirates and the captain were still shouting at each other, but she wasn't paying attention. She was sinking, with every step she took. This was going to be rather difficult. She looked up. Luffy was already with Crocodile and Robin. She gritted her teeth, and as fast as she could made her way over.

By the time she got there, Robin was already walking towards her. She came to a halt and looked around the tall Raven haired girl. Crocodile and Luffy were fighting behind her.

"Let me pass, Robin." She hissed, looking up at the taller girl.

Robin simply shock her head. "He doesn't want you involved."

"So, your supposed to take care of me?" Mitsu asked crossing her arms.

Robin shock her head and looked sadly at the younger girl. "No, just keep you back."

Mitsu tilted her head and took two steps to her left. Robin matched her. "He knows I'm going after one of the people under his protection."

Robin shrugged. "He said he has no problem with it."

Mitsu smirked. "Well, that makes things a lot easier." Her eyes darted to Luffy, but he appeared to be doing pretty well. She ran her hand through her still wet hair. "Man, Robin, why do you always side with idiots?"

Robin's eyes flashed and she frowned. "I side with those who can protect me." Her frown deepened. "Besides, I don't think your situation is that much better than my own."

Mitsu frowned and put a finger to her lips. "Point taken." She gave the other girl a weak smile. "Well, I guess we are both living up to our nicknames. Demons, with screwed up lives."

Robin sighed as she looked at the girl sadly. "If I remember correctly, yours is "Dark Angel.""

Mitsu shrugged. "Isn't that what Demons are?" Both girls looked at each other, not speaking.

Suddenly, a stand storm erupted behind Robin.

"We should probably go." Robin sighed looked over her shoulder.

"Like hell!" Mitsu shouted running past her. She froze, being held in place by Robin's arms. "Damn it!" She hissed glaring back at the raven haired girl. "I hate your devil fruit."

Her bright eyes, slowly started to get redder, more neon. Robin sighed. "Stop that, Mitsu. Your just going to hurt yourself more than you hurt me."

Mitsu hissed as her eyes turned to normal and looked back at the sandstorm. "Luffy!" She howled, but her voice was drowned out by the storm. She couldn't see the boy. "Let me go, Robin!"

Robin shock her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mitsu. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mitsu moaned. "Seems like we are always apologizing to each other."

Robin cracked a smile. "Well, you are always killing my bosses."

"And your always stopping me, getting a change of heart, and then letting me!" Mitsu replied with small smile as well.

Robin shrugged. "Easier than having to do it myself." She looked back. "Looks like its over." Mitsu frowned. "Strawhat must of lost."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mitsu hissed struggling against the arms, but she couldn't get free. "Robin, let me go!"

Robin frowned. "What is he to you?"

"Someone I was supposed to watch over." Mitsu replied angry, still struggling. "Someone worth watching over. Now let me go!"

Robin shrugged. "What difference does it make, he is already dead."

"And yet your still holding me here!" Mitsu hissed and Robin frowned, thinking.

She knew the blonde haired girl who was standing in front of her. They had ran into each other many times in the last two years. Never before, had she attempted to save someone. She was one to leave them to die. She looked across the sand to where she knew the boy would be.

'Monkey D. Luffy.' She thought. 'What did he do to change her?' Slowly she released the arms, and Mitsu ran off to where the fighting had taken place only moments before.

There was no one there, simply a dent in the sand. She ran her hands through her blonde hair and cursed. Suddenly a head popped out from the middle of the pit, and Mitsu's eyes widened.

"Meaaaaaaaaaat!" He screamed, and Mitsu smiled.

"Well, at least he's alive." She sighed sliding down to the buried boy.

Luffy was panting and he was extremely bloody, but Mitsu couldn't get him out. Rather, they were both sinking in farther.

Then a few hands appeared, pushing them both out of the pit.

"Robin." Mitsu smiled, as they pulled them back to the sand, lying an extremely injured Luffy on his back. She bit her lip, kneeling at his side, having no idea where to start. Medical things were defiantly not her strong point. She was much better at inflicting the injuries.

"Thank you..." the boy gasped to the girl standing over him.

"Why..." Robin started before she hesitated. "Do you fight...?" Mitsu looked at her and then back at the young captain, leaning back onto the warm sand. She wanted an answer as well. "All of you... Who carry the name of "D"..."

Mitsu smiled. There were a lot of them. And they all ways did so much.

"That seems to be a pointless question." Robin sighed, as the boy didn't reply. She grabbed the Straw hat that she had thrown herself. "Looks like not everyone that we follow are horrible people." She commented to Mitsu, dropping the boys hat on his head. Mitsu smilled and nodded.

Then a solider of Alabata appeared.

** Wahhh! This is super long! I've never wrote anything this long. Over 2,000 words. Wow... Well, an apology for making you wait so long! SMILES! I hope you liked it, and pppllleeeaaassseee let me know if you did! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Hopefully, I'll get the next one up soon! **

** CHEERS! **


End file.
